Wireless communication systems are changing the way people work, entertain themselves, and communicate with each other. For example, the wide acceptance of mobile devices, such as the portable phone, has enabled great mobility while enabling easy voice and data communication with family, friends, and co-workers. As more features are added to these mobile wireless devices, users are able to receive a wider variety of information to facilitate enhanced entertainment and to more efficiently solve business problems. Data, such as computer files, graphics, video, and music may now be sent from a remote location and received at mobile wireless devices. Such wide area uses generally require a series of fixed transceivers arranged to communicate with the mobile wireless devices. In such a manner, the wireless device is enabled to communicate so long as the wireless device remains in contact with at least one of the fixed transceivers.
Not only is the use of such wide area systems expanding, but the use of local wireless communication systems is also growing. For example, wireless devices in a single building, such as a residence, may be configured to share information. Such local wireless communication systems may enable computers to control peripherals without physical connections, stereo components to communicate, and almost any appliance to have access to the Internet to send and receive information.
The amount of data being sent on both wide and local communication systems is mushrooming, and may quickly exceed the bandwidth available in the traditional communication bands. It has been recognized that a relatively new communication technology, “ultra-wideband” (UWB) may provide assistance in meeting the ever increasing bandwidth demands. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,862, entitled “Ultra-wideband Communication System and Method”, discloses a communication system using an impulse radio system. Impulse radio is a form of UWB communication using individually pulsed monocycles emitted at intervals of many nanoseconds to fractions of nanosecond intervals to transmit a digital signal. A UWB communication system enables communication at a very high data rate, such as 100 megabit per second or greater.
Currently, with the vast amount of data being sent across local and wide area communication systems, radio frequency (RF) “noise” is impacting the reliability of data links. Unrelated UWB devices transmitting and receiving data independent and/or unaware of one another, in conjunction with natural or spurious man-made noise can create environments where signals “step” on one another (i.e., cancel one another out, amplify or interfere with one another). For example, UWB devices sending and receiving data unaware of one another might include instances where two or more UWB devices or a local home or office network are communicating in the same environment. Similarly, noise might be generated from a laptop computer, or other devices that can resonate, creating additional RF noise that can impact UWB communications.
Therefore, there exists a need for an ultra-wideband communication system that can operate reliably in today's noisy RF environment.